Breakin' Feds
Breakin' Feds is a PAYDAY 2 heist released on April 23, 2018, the first day of the 2018 Spring Break. In the heist, the Payday Gang sneaks into the FBI headquarters to recover an item taken from The Elephant when he was arrested, currently being held by Commissioner Solomon Garrett. Objectives #Inspect the security barriers #Find the whiteboard (optional) #Hack security #Find Garrett's office #Lure Garrett out (can occur 4 times) #Disable security boxes (0/3) #Disable Garrett's security panel #Locate the safe #Enter the correct code (can occur 3 additional times) #Take the keycard (may spawn instead of the loot) #Use the keycard (only if keycard spawns) #Take the Box #Secure the Box #Escape Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The crew enters the building through a skylight, and first has to find and examine the security gate, discovering that it has been upgraded and has to be hacked remotely. Locke points out there's a laptop compromised by an insider, its location noted on a whiteboard. When the correct laptop is hacked, the crew will have a 30 second timeframe to hack the gate open before the hack needs to be restarted. Now having access to the rest of the top floor, the crew needs to find Garrett's office and then lure him out with a distraction. After luring him out, disabling the security boxes connected to his office's keypad, and then infiltrating the office, the crew has to find what the safe is hiding behind, and then discern the code needed to open the safe. At this point, Garrett can return to his office, and the mission will instantly fail if any players are inside the office when he goes in. If the safe has not yet been opened and its contents recovered, the crew will need to lure him out again. The crew will first go through the three following methods in random order: *Sending him an e-mail through a compromised computer, which will make him walk to and position himself near the training room in his office's respective side of the building. *Turning the power in his office off with a circuit box, making him walk to the circuit box to turn the power back on. *Sending him a phone call through a flashing phone stand, making him walk just beyond the elevators (from left side of the building)/just beyond the security gate (from right side of the building) to take the call. After doing all three of the above, on the fourth attempt the crew grabs a chimichanga from the nearby kitchen, places it on a desk outside Garrett's office, and knocks on his door. After eating it, he will rush to the nearby restroom, ensuring he won't return to his office for the remainder of the heist. Like the codes and keypads in Golden Grin Casino and Diamond Heist, the code has to punched into the safe keypad manually. There are 7 notes with codes on them throughout his office, but only 4 of them will ever actually work. Locke will give somewhat vague hints regarding what the correct code for the safe is: *Mentions his wife: 1212 *Simple/obvious: 1234 *Historical: 1776 *Involves the Payday Gang/"Starts with the number 2": 2015 Inside will be either the Box, the objective of the mission, or a keycard. If the keycard spawns, the players will have to go to the evidence room on the opposite side of the building and use it on the black door, behind which will be the Box. With the Box bagged, the crew escapes by either returning to the skylight they came in from and setting up a zipline to take the loot out, or taking an elevator down to the garage where Twitch is waiting, destroying the wall with C4, and throwing the loot in the back of the van. This escape will trigger a point-of-no-return and a one-minute countdown for players to finish the heist. Strategy *'Do not', at any point, kill Garrett or let him be alerted! Doing this will leave you with merely ten seconds to escape, not even close to enough time since there is no escape point. This also happens when an alarm not caused by the elevator escape is triggered. Either case, the heist is doomed to failure. *More guards will arrive after 2 to 3 were pacified. *Guards will never leave their assigned areas; Guards on the lower floor will not go to the top floor and vice versa, and will only patrol their respective wings. *Completing the whiteboard objective is not necessary to advance, since not only can the correct laptop be found by just hacking all laptops seen, the whiteboard is actually readable from a distance far enough for the objective to not change. *All distraction objectives and the security boxes needed to hack the keypad will always only appear in the side of the building Garrett's office is in (the security boxes in the other side of the building still spawn but can never be interacted with). Conversely, the evidence room will always spawn in the opposite side of the building. *If Garrett's office is in the right side of the building and he is lured out with an e-mail, he will be so close to his office that it will be next to impossible to leave undetected if the Box/keycard is grabbed when he starts heading back. It may be a good idea to simply wait for him to return to his office and lure him out again. *Coke and/or money bags are available behind two doors in the evidence room, which can be opened with drills or ECM Jammers with ECM Overdrive Aced. Variations *The players will either start in the office next to the server room, the meeting room near the human resources room, or in the office in the operations room. *There may be a FBI agent briefing in one of the training rooms. None of the agents in the room have pagers, but a guard that does also spawns in the room. *The locations of all objectives vary. **Garrett's office will either spawn in the left side of the building, between the cluttered office and the kitchen, or in the right side of the building in the corner. Where this spawns affects half of the objective spawns. *The first three distraction objectives are random. *The code for the safe varies. *The amount of the loot, and the doors they are behind, in the evidence room varies. *The escape varies. Notes *Interacting with security boxes will not alert guards nor Garrett, even if said boxes were opened in plain sight. *Garrett will not raise an alarm if the furniture concealing his safe are moved. Mayhem+ changes *All cameras are of the Titan variant. *More guards will spawn on the Death Sentence difficulty than on the Mayhem/Death Wish difficulty; this is currently the only heist that does this. Bugs *There's a corkboard in Garrett's office that will launch the Steam Overlay, potentially robbing players of their controls in a time-critical environment. *Normal difficulty will spawn more guards than playing Hard or Very Hard difficulty. FBI Files There has been a growing concern as to the security surrounding the Payday Task Force, and this incident is proof. Someone has managed to infiltrate our office and break into the evidence storage areas, taking with them some of the items seized in the raid on Congressman Simmons’ offices. While it is highly suspect that the connection is not mere coincidence, there has not yet been established a provable connection that would implicate the direct involvement of Mr. Simmons, who has since been released without prosecution pending. The involvement of the Payday gang has not been reliably established, but is highly suspect. Past links to the gang and Mr. Simmons have been investigated, but without firm results. In addition, our security experts have detected hacking attempts in our computer system from another, as yet unidentified, source. It is possible that the evidence we received regarding Mr. Simmons came from a corrupt party, with the intent of disrupting our operations, or to create a distraction to benefit the Payday gang in lieu of the disappearance of their leader, Bain. Achievements Heist Trivia * 's Box.]]This heist takes place in the same building as the one in Hoxton Breakout Day 2. Sure enough, certain heisters will make a remark on how fortunate it is for Hoxton to not make a scene upon revisiting the place. **Upon closer inspection, the building curiously has four floors instead of Breakout's three, with the gameplay taking place on the third and— previously non-existent— fourth levels. Even more floors can be seen through the skylights, suggesting the headquarters has at least eight. **In Hoxton Breakout Day 2, the police may blow holes in the roof of the second floor operation room. According to this heist, they would have planted explosives in solid wall. *Duke, Chains, and Locke discuss various subjects in the heist's intro. As noted, Hoxton can also be mentioned, implying him to also be one of the clowns breaking into the building, but the heisters may not appear in the mission proper. *The Box in the heist is noted to be similar to The Dentist's Loot taken from the Golden Grin Casino and Henry's Rock. *Breakin' Feds is the first stealth heist contracted by Locke. *The heist's music was composed by Gustavo Coutinho, making it the first heist since The Alesso Heist to have music composed by neither Simon Viklund nor Carl Norén, as well as the first non-DLC heist with this property. *Garrett is the first "important" target in a heist that players must not kill under any circumstance. Unlike other VIPs, Garrett doesn't have the "protected" status and is not immune to damage, and him dying in any manner results in an automatic countdown to mission failure. *The red stapler and the office it has to be returned to are references to the 1999 film , which featured, and generated demand for, a red stapler. *The names on the cubicles are those of current and former Overkill Software employees, also with some names of notable PAYDAY 2 community members. For example, one of the cubicle names is "A. Valentine", referring to AJ Valentine, a PAYDAY 2 Steam Community Moderator. *The Senpaidozer Bobblehead in the FBI Files trailer can be found in Garrett's office next to his computer. *When escaping via elevator, Locke may reference a movie about people being killed in an elevator. This is likely a reference to the 2010 movie , which features Bokeem Woodbine who plays The Elephant. *If the players hang around the meeting room full of FBI agents long enough, an announcement will broadcast over the PA system asking if anyone is paying attention before addressing one agent in particular, saying "Bueller? Bueller?". This is a reference to the movie . Videos The truth is getting revealed more!!!‎ PAYDAY 2 Spring Break 2018 is live! Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke